The drive currents of transistors are related to the mobility of the carriers in the channel regions of the transistors. Therefore, by increasing the mobility of the carriers, the drive currents of transistors may be improved.
III-V compound semiconductor materials have high mobility values. Accordingly, the transistors using III-V compound semiconductor materials are being researched. However, due to the narrow bandgap of the III-V compound semiconductor materials, the source-to-drain leakage currents of the resulting transistors are also high.